Mirror Azure Kite
Mirror Azure Kite is kind of a dick. Changes from canon Instead of being an AI antivirus created to protect the network from harm, Mirror Azure Kite was created to destroy and cause chaos. He inherits none of the original Kite's kindness or selflessness and prioritizes his own survival above all else. While Azure Kite strives to be human, Mirror Kite wants to be a perfect machine. Ironically, his rebellious attitude makes him even more human than the original Azure Kite sometimes. His outfit is green instead of red, similar to the original Kite's colour scheme before he obtained the Twilight Bracelet. Personality Selfish and malicious, Mirror Kite hates everything that breathes. While he's a bit kinder to anyone he deems "non-organic", that only means he won't outright threaten to kill them on sight. He cusses frequently, in contrast to Kite who rarely even says hell. Mirror Kite isn't afraid to openly criticize even the Queen of Hearts--as long as she isn't within sight. When she is around, he's a suck up and acts like a perfect little obedient angel. She probably knows better, but he does his job anyway, and he isn't stupid enough to actually disobey her. He thinks of himself as superior to everyone else and often grabs about his power and how much stronger he is compared to his original, even though they have the same stupid weakness to water. His goal in life seems to be to make Azure Kite miserable, usually through Beast Boy. One of his favourite pastimes when on the same side as him is to ask Beast Boy who he would pick if he had to choose between Kite and Terra, due to their awkward love triangle. If that doesn't go anywhere, killing him is fun, too. Entranceway activity Mirror Kite makes his debut in October '08 when many character suddenly found themselves stuck in the Mirror Universe. Azure Kite ends up in the mirrors, so his reflection is forced into The Mansion. He uses his time there to torment everyone he runs into, eventually decapitating Beast Boy and handing the corpse over to Mirror Vexen to be experimented on. He becomes furious when kite finds his way back, but the mirror leaves him a video of Beast Boy's death. At the end of the event, Mirror Vexen is partially Data Drained by Azure Kite and enlists Mirror Kite to help him with repairs in exchange for updates to his programming. When Mirror Saix sneaks into The Mansion, Mirror Kite stays in the Mirrorverse to torment Saix. During glass house event, the Mirror-side is exposed to the Mansion-side. Mirror Kite spends most of his time cursing and throwing empty threats at people. He and Azure Kite chat at least once, but neither disclose what was actually discussed. Probably more insults and empty threats. He helps in the search for Alice, but only gets angry when Mirror Aang finds her instead. When Alice goes on trial, Mirror Kite does not make himself known. He continues to threaten Beast Boy when he comes in with the rest of the rescue party. Relationships *The Queen of Hearts: Creator. He acts like her obedient servant, but really he's very critical of her and complains a lot about restrictions on killing. He gets the job done, though. *Azure Kite: His original. Mirror Kite wants nothing more than to see him suffer. *Beast Boy: Since he's close to Kite and they can be on the same side at the same time (unlike Kite, who can never be on the same side as his mirror), Beast Boy if often the victim of Mirror Kite's hatred toward the original. They don't really like each other. *Mirror Beast Boy: Ambiguous at best. On one hand, Mirror Kite hates everyone with a burning passion, but on the other hand Beebee is some kind of creeper rapist and they often end up working together just because their originals are in a relationship and it's more effective to ruin their lives that way. And their hate!sex would be really hot. The world may never know. *Mirror Vexen: He claims only hatred toward the older mirror, but Mirror Kite actually holds a lot of respect for him. He assisted Vexen with repairing Data Drain damage in exchange for program upgrades. *Saix: Asshole. *Mirror Replica: Likes to go on and on about the rules. Annoying. *Terra: Beast Boy's ex-girlfriend. While they haven't actually met, Mirror Kite often uses Beast Boy's relationship with her to torment both him and Kite. They probably wouldn't like each other. Category:Mirrors